Destroyer (Twisted One)
Destroyer is a Member of the Twisted Ones and is set to appear in the Superheroes Rp his Original form is unknown and is unseen, he can mimic other creatures forms and copy there powers Forms Juvenile Form In his Juvenile form Destroyer has a red exoskeleton with sharp lingers and five claws on each hand and stands on four legs Aggregate Form Like Previous has a red exoskeleton sharp pncers 5 claws on each and and stands on two feet and has spikes on it's shoulders and legs and three spear like appendages on it's back and one horn that it can use as a sword Flying Form In his flying form it's just like Aggregate Form but it has 2 bat wings that are red in color on it's back Perfect/Adult/False True Fom It's like Aggregate and flying form but the wings on the back are 8 and there are now wings on the side each side has 4 smaller wings and now there are two horns and six spear like appendages on his back and spikes on his shoulders and legs and 8 claws on his hands and 8 talents on his legs sharp pincers and three tails,nine rows of teeth,yellow eyes stands with 2 feet and can fly in this form and also has a crest on it's head also this form is larger and bulkier Real True Form/Ancient Demon Emperor Form Like all previous forms this form is the Strongest and is feared and worshipped, just like all previous this form has a larger and bulkier red exoskeleton and now there are 10 wings on each side of the back and 8 smaller wings on each side, there are now 10 spear like appendages that are more deadlier and horns have now become sharper and increase to six horns and double bladed horn as been replaced by Ultimate Sixed Horn God Blade and now there are 15 claws on each hand and 15 talons on each foot, 20 rows of teeth, 4 sharp pincers, 8 tails with claws on each and and his beam has become the Ultimate Matter Beam and has high durability and very strong physical strangth and omniscience making him know all and can predict everything History During the time of the Precambrain Supereon Destroyer spawned a sub-speices known as Destructors, sometime going after some eons and eras he appeared in the early days of human he destroyed villages and slaughtered humans however along with his twisted brethren he was trapped in the domain, years later he would be free along with the others, when he appeared he saw J'khac Destroy all but cats and anything involving cats, Destroyer thought that was a pity and J'khac should have killed them all,soon Lucifer had a job for him Personality Destroyer's has no true feelings even for his fellow twisted ones, he is cold,cruel and like cause death and destruction and takes pleasure doing it, and hates the other Twisted ones as he finds them as annoying idiots even seeing his father and mother as annoying and wishes to kill them but he can't and he also wants to rule all and make everyone bow down before him and if they don't he destroys them. Superheroes RP He is set to appear in the superheroes RP Xarxes Series (Superheroes RP non-canon) Destroyer appears in the Xarxes Series where it mimicked Xarxes and took his form and Powers, he was defeated by Xarxes Junior and Kruaxe's combined Strength and was sent back to the Twisted One's domain,and the portal was Sealed saving the world from the evil creature Trivia * He was originally called Twisted Xarxes Category:Monsters Category:Clones Category:Twisted Ones Category:Daikaiju Category:Huge Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Evil